


oversharing

by derireo



Series: bedwarmers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Friends With Benefits, Gossip, Kinks, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Scratching, Somewhat, idk what else to tag, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: "You don't really have the right to even utter the Goddess' name at this point."(Byleth gossips, Dedue shares in return.)
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: bedwarmers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588414
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	oversharing

Dedue wasn't the type to gossip.

But it seemed like Byleth was, considering how much she talked about his group of friends as if they were her own. Dedue's pretty sure she's a mere acquaintance with only two of them.

Mercedes and Sylvain barely greet her when they bump into her when she's with Dedue.

"Yeah, your friend Mercedes is a total bombshell." she had pondered aloud one night, in a kneeling position between Dedue's thighs where he sat at the edge of her bed with his hand cupping the side of her face.

She purred when a hand weaved itself into her hair and tugged, her own hands coming up to caress the inside of the man's clothed thighs, waiting for him to say something so that they could have a fun conversation.

Dedue hummed in response, not too entirely interested in what Byleth had to say about the flaxen haired girl, but let her know he was listening anyways by giving her a nod to continue as her fingers trailed towards the zipper of his trousers.

"Did you know she wears garters?" her eyes were practically twinkling at the memory, and she gripped onto the buckle of his belt to contain her excitement. Dedue raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Underneath that long chiffon skirt she wears all the time?" his voice raised a slight octave but was hushed as to not set Byleth off into going into full detail, his smile amused as the woman who sat between his legs nodded quickly.

If Byleth were a puppy, her tail woud break from wagging too much.

"Yeah, and they were white lace too. Almost thought it was our wedding night." she said, light hearted as Dedue stifled the chuckle that was bubbling in his throat.

"And your buddy, Sylvain, likes to bite. A lot." she winced all of a sudden, as if she were re-imagining the moment where he dug his canines into her shoulder and her thighs. Byleth was pretty sure she was bleeding at some point.

"Make sure you tell him not to hurt Felix." 

"I don't think I should be meddling in that relationship." Dedue grimaced as he motioned for Byleth to stand up on her feet so that he could drag her onto his lap instead, his hands gentle as they grip onto her thighs.

"Plus, you don't get to say anything. I still have bite marks _and_ scratch marks on my chest from last time." he admonished, a stern expression on his face as he called her out for her own actions.

Byleth pouted then, circling her arms around the man's neck as her legs came to wrap around his hips. She _might_ have drawn a little bit of blood the last time she played with Dedue, but at least they weren't as bad as the wounds she received from Sylvain. She's pretty sure there's a little scar left by him on the inside of her thigh.

"You can't compare me to Gautier!" she complained, "I'm sure either him or Mercedes would have said something to you by now if they thought I was too rough with them."

Dedue smiled as if he had something to say.

Byleth gently knocked their heads together to get him to speak.

"Mercedes warned me that you were dangerous." he chuckled, his nose scrunching slightly at the _thunk_ their heads made when she hit him.

The girl in his lap stared at him with wide, curious eyes, and they silently asked him to continue.

"She told me you were a little devil. Liked to tease with that sharp tongue you've got, and used all the right words to rile her up." he recited all the details Mercedes had given him, his smile slight as his hands slid up Byleth's thighs, slow as they trailed up to her hips.

"And Sylvain may have let it slip that you pulled at his hair so much that his scalp started to ache once you two were done."

Byleth pursed her lips in distaste. You can't trust anybody these days.

"I think they've got the wrong person. I like it gentle and vanilla." she claimed with a passive expression, holding in her laughter when she watched Dedue look at her in disbelief.

"You had a _second orgasm_ when I put my hand on your throat while fucking you on your desk."

Byleth immediately went to slap Dedue's chest, visibly flustered.

"Dedue! Sothis above is listening!" she whisper shouted at him to prevent him from saying anymore, but it seemed like Dedue was a secular man as he only shrugged and exposed her to more of her own dirty kinks.

"You've asked me to spit in your mouth, suggested keeping my cock warm inside you while we studied, and even begged me to _breed_ you, Byleth." Dedue scoffed, playful, and bumped his nose against Byleth's to make sure she wasn't trying to zone him out.

"And as much as I'd love to make you pregnant, we've got one more year of university left and you're always on the pill or want to do it in the ass." he pointed a finger at her then, and poked her cheek. "You don't really have the right to even utter the Goddess' name at this point."

"Ugh." she sighed, playfully pushing Dedue away with her hands on his chest, "You really had to do me like that."

Dedue briefly poked his tongue out at the girl and laughed when she tried to hit him again, quickly catching her wrists in his hands to tug her closer as he leaned in to give her a short kiss.

"Don't be like that, By." he cooed, dipping his head once more to give the girl a firmer kiss, his thumbs rubbing the insides of her wrists. Gradually, she began to melt against his chest as he released her and curled his arms around waist, possessive.

The purr she let out nearly distracted Dedue, but he still grimaced when he felt her nails pawing at his chest. In retaliation, he sunk his teeth into her lower lip and tugged, letting out a lazy growl of his own.

"Heyy." she whined when her arms were suddenly being held behind her back by Dedue as he used his free hand to slip his belt off his pants, and proceeded to keep the girl's wrists bound with the leather.

"Don't ' _hey_ ' me." he mocked, helping Byleth get back down on the floor where she sat between his legs earlier. "You wanted to suck me off not too long ago, I'm just adding a punishment now."

"But, Dedue–" her protest was cut short with Dedue's finger pressing against her lips, the button and zipper to his pants already undone as he reached into his boxers to grip the base of his cock.

"Now be a good girl and do as you're told."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone wanna tell me what they want to see for this series bc i will write spitting/cockwarming/breeding if someone gives me the ok


End file.
